Lunars (3.5e Race)
Summary::A nearly extinct race of Ascyria, being powerful sorcerers these beings are known to change their gender every full moon. =Lunars= Lunars are strange creatures coming from the moon. They are peaceful wanderers using shapechanging abilities to keep their true nature a secret. Personality Lunars are extremely calm, patient and peaceful. They often cross the line toward apathy. Lunars believe themselves to be higher beings of existence. However, this arrogance isn't usually shown outside evil lunars. Lunars tend to be naive and trustful, since they rarely lie. Lunars are deeply spiritual and seek power through spirituality and patience. Physical Description Lunars are fair and very beautiful. They have light, nearly white, glowing skin and white hair (but are often bald) with silver eyes. They have very long arms and legs, making them look alien-like. Otherwise, lunars share the same height, weight and traits as human. Lunars, while appearing feminine, are actually genderless. Note: Lunars are mysteriously able to produce offspring with members of other races. Giving birth to half-lunars. They are only able to impregnate females by magic. A Lunar can produce a child only once every century. Relations Lunar tend to avoid other races. They don't get along very well with any. Alignment Lunar gravitate toward a lawful alignment. They are honorable and their behavior favors self-control and harmony. They don't gravitate toward good or evil. Lands Lunar have no land. They simply wander. Rarely a lunar may settle in a community. Religion Lunar worship Luna, their home (like druidism). But after its near destruction their is a hole in their religion. They still worship the spirit of their ancestors. Language Lunars speak Lunar, a fluid yet harsh language with very very long words. Names Lunars give themselves very long names. They don't have any secondary name nor family name. Example of Name: Therramulsa, Minastodonerie, Zalsmalum Racial Traits * , , : Lunar are likeable and wise, but they are more frail than most folk. * (Lunar) * : As medium-sized creatures, lunars have no bonuses nor penalties due to size. * Lunar base land speed is 30 feet. * Hover (Su): Lunars have a limited ability to hover. Their flight speed is 5 feet with perfect maneuverability. However, they can't hover higher than 20 feet off the ground. Hovering too high disturbs their flight ability. If they do not return to within 20 feet of the ground within the next round of exceeding the hover height limit, they fall. * Darkvision (Ex) 120 feet. * Ageless: Lunars doesn't die of old age. Therefore, a lunar does not gain bonuses or penalties from aging. * Minor Shapechange (Ex): As disguise self spell, at will with no duration. May only change body not clothing. * Light Weakness (Ex): Take -1 to Attack Roll in Bright Light (such as daylight). * Spell-Like Ability: Choose one cantrip. A lunar can cast this cantrip 3/day with a caster level equal to the lunar's HD. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Automatic Languages: Common, Lunar. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: or . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Related Articles * Half-Lunars * Lunar Paragon ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race